Secangkir Kopi
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Kau tahu. Rasanya berada didekatmu sangatlah nyaman, nyaman dalam arti bersahabat. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir bosan jika berada didekatmu, begitupun kau yang tak pernah bosan dengan kehadiranku. Kita sahabat, kau pun juga menganggapku demikian. Aku dan kamu juga secangkir kopi yang selalu kita minum, menambah deretan cerita yang kita rangkai setiap kali kita bertemu.


**Secangkir Kopi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present by KeyKeiko**

 **Dissclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Ichigo K &Rukia K**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : typo, AU, OOC, AE..**

Kau tahu. Rasanya berada didekatmu sangatlah nyaman, nyaman dalam arti bersahabat. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir bosan jika berada didekatmu, begitupun kau yang tak pernah bosan dengan kehadiranku. Kita sahabat, kau pun juga menganggapku demikian. Aku dan kamu juga secangkir kopi yang selalu kita minum, menambah deretan cerita yang kita rangkai setiap kali kita bertemu.

.

.

.

00.15

Malam yang sunyi disebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan elit sekitar kota Karakura. Biasanya, sebagian orang pada jam tengah malam seperti ini mereka sudah tertidur, namun beda halnya dengan kaum adam yang satu ini, Ichigo Kurosaki. Pria lajang berusia 26 tahun ini justru tengah sibuk menggarap sketsanya.

Pemuda itu larut dalam dunianya, hingga tak sadar ada seseorang tengah menunggu dibukakan pintu apartemennya.

Ting tong

 _'Siapa yang tengah malam begini berkunjung,'_ batin Ichigo heran.

Ting tong

Bel kembali berbunyi. Ichigo sedikit frustasi karena ternyata bel kembali berbunyi. Ia lantas meletakkan pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ichi, aku nggak bisa tidur."

"Mau curhat?"

"Baiklah. Mumpung besok sabtu kita libur."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan buatkan kopi dan tiramishu di kulkas.

Ichigo melenggang pergi ke dapur. Lajang berusia 26 tahun itu tampak menyalakan lampu dapur apartemennya. Ia lantas menyalakan kompor dan menyedu air. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, lelaki itu sibuk meracik kopi dan mengambil tiramishunya.

Suara teko berbunyi nyaring ketika air yang ia masak mendidih. Ia langsung saja menuangkan air tersebut kedalam cangkirnya. Ichigo tampak sibuk mengaduk kopinya hingga tak menyadari Rukia tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Jangan lupa cangkirku, tuangkan juga susu dan krim."

"Iya. Cerewet, kau midget."

Rukia terkekeh pelan. Orang didepannya itu hafal betul kebiasaannya. Rukia tak habis pikir, sahabatnya begitu sabar menghadapinya.

"Tumben kau nggak marah aku panggil midget?"

Berdecak kesal, gadis itu hanya mngedikkan bahunya. "Lagi malas berdebat denganmu."

"Ini, ambil."

Rukia menerima cangkir berisi kopi dan tiramishu dari tangan Ichigo. Gadis itu lantas menuju ruang tengah apartemen Ichigo. Ichigo lantas mengikuti Rukia dari belakang sambil membawa cangkir kopi dan tiramishu seperti Rukia.

Meletakkan gelas dan tiramishunya di atas meja. Ichigo lantas duduk bersandar di sofa warna merah maroon itu bersama sahabatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Memangnya nggak boleh aku main ke apartemenmu malam-malam, Ichi?"

"Boleh. Hanya saja kenapa kalau kemari mesti jumat malam sih, Rukia."

"Eh? Masa iya sih."

Menggeleng kepala pelan, Ichigo lantas mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeruput kopi tanpa tambahan gula dan susu. "Kenapa? Galau? Masa diusiamu sekarang masihbsaja galau. Kalau kau remaja 17 tahun, aku bisa memaklumi."

"Sialan kau. Enak aja galau."

"Ups.. aku lupa kau sedang nggak mod," canda Ichigo sembari pura-pura merasa bersalah.

"Hei, aku cuma pusing masalah tugas akhir aja kok. Tesisku belum selesai. Ah, aku bingung sekali, Ichi."

Ichigo menyentil pelan kening Rukia. Rukia yang tak siap meneriama sentilan jari Ichigo, mengaduh kesakitan sambil menyentuh keningnya. "Uhh, sakit tahu. Kalau aku tambah bodoh gimana, ha! Kau mau menggantikan tugas tesisku," sembur Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Kau ini memang bodoh. Kalau kau tidak bodoh, harusnya kau dirumah, fokus belajar dan ngerjain tesis. Bukan malah keluyuran tengah malam begini, chibi."

"Ih, aku kan lagi stres, makanya aku kemari. Kau ini benar-benar sahabat yang buruk." Rukia mrngerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Huh, kalau kesini tuh ya bawa sekalian laptopnya, chibi. Aku kan bisa membantumu kalau aku sedang senggang."

Seberkah harapan sepertinya muncul dari Ichigo. Rukia yang tadi sempat cemberut akhirnya tersenyum menyadari ucapan Ichigo. "Benarkah kau mau membantuku, Ichi?"

"Em, tentu saja. Asal kau bersungguh-sungguh saat belajar denganku."

"Yeeyyy. Ah, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Rukia bersorak senang. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Tentu saja."

"Sebaiknya kau minum kopinya, mumpung masih hangat."

"Um. Arigatou."

Keduanya menikmati malam sunyi berdua di apartemen Ichigo. Ditemani secangkir kopi dan tiramishu, mereka mengobrol hingga larut malam. Obrolan mereka juga tak lepas dari hal kuliah atau seputar pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada cinta diantara mereka, yang ada hanya ikatan persahabatan yang tulus dan kuat antara keduanya. Ya, sampai kapan pun, Rukia dan Ichigo akan tetap pada zona sahabat. Itu janji mereka.

The end

Lagi stuck ngerjain laporan di kantor, eh ilham nongol.. thanks sudah melirik fic singkat ini.. see u next time..😂😂😂😂

06 September 2016.

Salam, KeyKeiko.


End file.
